


Sudden Realization

by Kalloway



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lance can't sleep-- not when he can't figure out why the folks he met earlier looked so familiar...





	Sudden Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Table 1 - Ears

Lance couldn't sleep. There was something right on the tip of his, well, his brain, really, and he couldn't quite get it out. Or in, to properly think about it. Or whatever. There was something about the planet they'd been on, earlier in the day, that had just seemed really familiar. 

An alien planet farther from Earth than most people on Earth could ever imagine should not have felt that familiar. 

He rolled over and tried to replay all of the scenery, the buildings, the ladies and their lovely faces and slightly-odd tufted ears... Just like the ones in--!

Lance jumped out of bed and nearly collided with Pidge in the hallway. 

"That planet we were on today was just like the second world in Space Atlantis IV!" he cried as he grabbed her shoulders. 

"I know!" she replied with a wide grin. "I didn't remember it right away, but I just had this feeling..."

Both smiling and unable to contain themselves, they jumped up and down a few times before Lance pulled Pidge into his room and closed the door. 

"Did you do all the side-quests?"

"Absolutely, though the Gem Saint..."

Nobody said a thing when they both crawled out of Lance's room in the morning, especially not when they picked up their conversation right where they'd left off.


End file.
